A rolling travel case is equipped with wheels so that it can be rolled rather than carried. The case is normally generally parallepipedal and typically has two opposite large-area faces, two long sides, and two short ends and the wheels are provided on one of the long sides. A flexible lead is attached to an upper region of one of the short ends so that a person can grip the lead's outer end and pull the case. Such a case is very convenient in that it does not have to be lifted and lugged, but instead can be rolled about, at least when the underlying surface is fairly uniform, which requires much less effort than actually carrying it.
The problem with such systems is that the case is frequently relatively tall and narrow and the wheels are relatively small and closely spaced. Thus the case can be set to rocking or wobbling very easily. The centrally connected lead is virtually useless in controlling these movements and a badly timed tug can in fact aggravate them. Thus the only way for the user to stop such movements before the case tips over is to actually lay his or her hand on the case.